1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lifesaving devices generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel rescue net and method for use in saving persons from moving water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trevisan U.S. Pat. No. 1,029,729, issued Jun. 18, 1912 describes a device for towing life preservers in situations in which all passengers on a sinking ship cannot be accommodated in the available lifeboat(s). The device includes an elongated, water-tight, tubular body to which life preservers are attached, as well as lines for towing the device with a lifeboat.
Cutri U.S. Pat. No. 2,557,079, issued Jun. 19, 1951 describes a water rescue device which is a net lowered into water from a davit on a ship in order retrieve persons from the water.
Beal U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,478, issued Apr. 14, 1964 describes a buoyant net and safety cover for a swimming pool which comprises a mesh net placed on the surface of the water and fixed to the edges of the pool.
Dahan U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,446, issued Jul. 7, 1987 describes a device for rescuing persons from water which includes a crane on a ship. A float with a rescue net attached thereto is lowered from the end of a positionable boom on the crane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,489, issued Oct. 27, 1992, describes a water rescue device which includes a net having a plurality of buoys to provide buoyancy to the net. The net is thrown to a person in the water who either grasps the net or is entangled by it. The net is then raised to the deck of a ship by means of a line attached to the net.